Of Friends, Lovers, And Secrets
by jacsketch
Summary: Summary: One night, Sirius looks for James and gets a shock as well as an eye-opener into his friend’s darkest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review.
1. Peek A Boo

**Of Friends, Lovers, and Secrets** **Summary**: One night, Sirius looks for James and gets a shock as well as an eye-opener into his friend's darkest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review. ****

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, I'm pretty sure I own Harry Potter. I mean, come on! I wrote the damn series! Hey look! A fiery squirrel eating mango ice cream!

At approximately one o'clock, Sirius finally made it back to his dormitory after visiting one of his present girlfriends for a late-night Defense Against the Dark Arts "tutoring" sessions. Needless to say the young lady knew her notes very well and passed his "test" with flying colors. He just had to tell somebody of his successes for the night but the common room was entirely empty. Unable to keep it in, Sirius had figured Prongs wouldn't be too mad that Sirius had woke him up because it's not like James has been having any time with some people of the female persuasion anyway with his new Head Boy duties and Quidditch practices as well. Sirius, anxious to tell his friend, really thought Prongs was in bed but when he opened his curtains, James' bed was neatly made with a mint on it left by the house elves.

"Prongs?"

"Prongs!"

"Moony where's Prongs?"

Remus Lupin enjoying a hard night's rest since the full moon was finally over, looked at his friend with utter annoyance, as he groggily answered:

"I don't know Padfoot, maybe he's making his rounds or something… he's fine go to sleep. I KNOW you need it if you're back this late."

"But I need to give somebody a blow by blow detailed account… Well, as detailed as I can make it considering how me and Alex were drinking some Firewhisky," Sirius pondered a moment, "Hey! Do you want to hear my story Moony?"

"At the moment, Padfoot I would rather stick my head in Moaning Myrtle's toilet than hear any of your inane stories right now," Remus retorted grumpily.

"Can you at least help me find Prongsie? I don't think he took the map or the cloak," Sirius asked, referring to their Marauder's Map and James' Invisibility Cloak.

"Huh, wha?" a confused voice interrupted their conversation.

"Wormtail, do you know where Prongs is? I need to tell him my great shag story! Unless, you want to help me find him?" Sirius asked.

"Don't listen to Padfoot, Pete. He just wants to be an arse and I want to get my sleep!" Remus finished quite cranky.

"Fine, Moony! The two of you can go and count sheep for all I ruddy care! I'm gonna find Prongs and tell him my story if it's the last thing I do."

Taking the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, Sirius set out to find his missing friend. While he was running finding the moving figure that was Prongs, he didn't notice that he came upon Prongs' location until he also saw that his name had been added to the map around where Prongs was. But his sight wasn't the only sense that knew where Prongs was.

"Oh gods!" Sirius heard a panting female voice shout behind a classroom door.

"Come now Lily dear, don't bring God into this," Sirius heard a male voice reply back.

_Lily? She's shagging some bloke while she's on her rounds? I never knew she was such a dirty bird…_ Sirius thought shocked that his prim classmate and Head Girl would ever participate in such a naughty act. Slowly, Sirius eased himself in front of the door and looked through the keyhole. He nearly fell through the door when he saw who she was with… none other than his best mate James Potter! _But they hate each other! What in the name of Merlin is happening?_ Fortunately, the two weren't shagging as Sirius had feared but having an all-out snog fest, still it was pretty surprising watching the two participate in anything romantic. Sirius still shocked and disgusted walked back to his dorm room feeling betrayed.

_May I continue?_


	2. A Rift

**Of Friends, Lovers, and Secrets** **Summary**: One night, Sirius looks for James and gets a shock as well as an eye-opener into his friend's darkest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review. 

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, Harry Potter, blah blah blah, don't own him, like whatever…

The next morning, Sirius could only look at his breakfast with disgust as the events of last night repeated in his mind. It wasn't that he minded James and Lily as a couple but James kept it from him and they were BESTEST OF THE BEST mates. That hurt. While Sirius sullenly watched his breakfast, his other two best mates Remus and Peter plopped down next to him full of excitement for the day ahead.

"Hey, Sirius! Sorry I was so moody last night. It just wasn't the right time for jokes. So, are we mates again?" Remus asked saying all that in one breath.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, I don't feel like talking right now," Sirius replied in a very prat-like manner.

"Suit yourself man, I was merely apologizing…"

"I don't give a damn right now; can I please be left alone?" Sirius demanded, his voice bordering on a vicious edge.

"Come on Moony, Paddy's just having a hard time right now," Peter said breaking the tense silence.

James had finally decided to stroll in the Great Hall, filled with lovely thoughts in his head and a spring in his step. He scanned the room, first for a head of wavy auburn hair and then for his friends. He spotted them and they weren't together in the usual group that they usually consisted of but separated, with Padfoot sitting in a corner picking at his breakfast. James decided to go first to Moony and Wormtail since at the moment he couldn't read his best friend's emotions.

"Hey people! What's going on?" James asked just to start off conversation.

"Why don't you ask your friend in the corner? He's been snapping at random people all morning and tried to rip me a new hole just now," Remus replied bitterly.

"Fine then Moons, I will…"

With that last word, James stalked up to his bestest mate ever, determined to see what was wrong with Padfoot. This had to be bad, the last time Sirius was this upset was when some girl that he was going with and truly liked turned and shagged Lucius Malfoy. So, if Sirius was in self-destruct mode, this had to be heavy.

"Padfoot, what's wrong with you? Is it your family?" James inquired gently.

"No, it's someone who I thought was my brother, who is pissing me off," Sirius answered with as much venom as he could muster.

"Padfoot, the last time I saw you yesterday was before I made my rounds and before you went to your "tutoring" session with Robin. So, in that space of time, I've done nothing against our friendship."

"So then Prongs, why is it a secret that you've been doing more with Lily than patrolling the halls? If you and I are damn near brothers, I would have figured that we could make her part of our Marauders family."

"Padfoot, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about? Lily and I are just **friends**," James said incredulously with emphasis on the words 'friends'.

"Prongs don't be daft. I KNOW YOU! I know when you lie, that's why I'm so bloody angry I could strangle you. I could care less now that you and Lily are an item. Don't come to me when she hurts you," Sirius said disgustedly.

"Lily's not the same girl who used to be so annoyed with us, that she gave us bathroom detentions. She's kind and interesting and-"

"And she's putting out for you. Prongs I'm not as entirely stupid or as blind as people think I am. After she broke up with Kingston Shacklebolt, you were watching her and waiting for her to open up to you. And when she did, you took her and professed your love that's been there since first bloody year. She was flattered and is using you for her amusement until some next tall, dark stranger catches her eye."

"You're bloody mad, you know that? Lily is not treating me as though I were a play-thing and you'd better realize that too," James spoke with finality in his voice.

"Fine, leave me alone," Sirius replied with his head bowed and his shaggy hair covering his face.

With those last words James turned his heel and stormed off. For the first time ever, he had walked away from his best friend in the universe for a girl. In the back of his mind James only hoped that Lily was worth such a huge loss.

_I know, sorry for a dramatic ending but things should get better and that's only if you want me to continue so… keep it up with the reviews! You see that little blue box in the left hand corner? Yes, press it! You know you want to… _


	3. The Plan of All Plans

**Of Friends, Lovers, and Secrets** **Summary**: One night, Sirius looks for James and gets a shock as well as an eye-opener into his friend's darkest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review. 

**Disclaimer**: Of course I own Harry Potter! Which is why I'm having Sirius' love child, isn't that right pudding?

**Sirius:** Crazy heifers stay trying to kidnap me but I's a free man!

Throughout the rest of the day, Sirius was snapping at everyone in his path, even Professor Teasdale didn't do so much as look at him during Potions class. _I just lost my best friend in the whole world and I have to move on, _Sirius thought to himself, _but how do I move on when James has been such a big part of my life for seven bloody years?_ That was the biggest question on his mind and since he couldn't focus on his class work, Sirius decided to skive off the rest of his classes in search of a more peaceful state of mind while strolling through the Forbidden Forest in his Animagus form. He chased tree spirits and pixies and almost forgot about his problems but based on the amount of time he had stayed a dog he knew he had better change back before the effects became permanent. _Now I have to go face the music_, Sirius dreaded the thought for a moment, _or do I?_ Sirius began grinning as his plan started to unfold and become clearer.

James, on the other hand, wasn't as entirely concerned about Sirius as he should have been at that moment. James was hanging out in the common room staring at the loveliest pair of green eyes ever to come into existence (at least, according to him). James and Lily were doing homework across from each other but it appeared Lily, rather was doing homework and James merely watching her every move. Lily liked the attention and adoration she received from James, but sometimes it was a bit unnerving. As though James were a stalker, but in many ways he was. Ever since first year when he began taking photographs of her when she wasn't looking or when he constantly asked her to go with him. No matter how many times she rejected him, he returned with new flowers, new proclamations of love, and new pickup lines… Lily didn't know but for some reason in that time and place she was compelled to say yes to James when he had asked her out after her devastating break-up with Kingston. Maybe it was because he was so sweet about it or maybe because she needed the reassurance that she was still desirable after crying for a week and just neglecting her physical appearance… whatever it was at the moment, Lily was amused at the prospect of what James had to offer.

While Sirius bent over his parchment in the library plotting, he felt so deliciously evil to be doing this to his best friend that he almost wondered if being placed in Gryffindor wasn't a HUGE mistake on the part of the Sorting Hat. His jumbled form of ideas began to take shape and merge into something understandable as well as comprehendible. Sirius called his plan Project S.G.S. or Stag goes Stag. The main objective was to show Prongs the evil wench that Evans really was, but he couldn't do this alone…

"Moony? Are you still mad at me?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"I believe I should be asking you that question, Padfoot," Remus replied in an even tone.

"Come on Moons, you can't take everything I say so seriously. Even I need to have an off day once in a while mate. No one gets their feathers all ruffled when you're moody around the full moon."

"Alright then, you and me are 'Even Stevens'?" Remus asked finally convinced of his friend's sincerity.

"Why are you talking about some muggle telly show? You know… the one on the Disney channel?" Sirius asked befuddled.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about Padfoot? What's a telly?" Remus asked mad bewildered.

"Oh… never mind then," Sirius said red-faced, "but now that we're cool again, can you and Pete do me a favor?"

"No," came that clear cut response from Remus.

"But Moony, it's a really good one to get Jamesy back."

"I didn't know he ever left Padfoot. Where's James gone Moony?" Peter interjected.

"Pay no mind to Padfoot, Wormtail. He needs to learn to share-"

"I'll tell you where he's gone Wormtail, Prongs has gone… drum roll please INTO THE LAIR OF THE BEAST!" Sirius interrupted with much passion.

"No Padfoot, me and Pete still won't help you."

"Pretty please Moons? With Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on top?"

"No."

With that last word of rejection, Padfoot's face transformed from that of a happy go-lucky kind of guy to that of a sad puppy.

This face could not melt Moony's iron will and disposition.

It could not.

It. Could. Not.

IT.

COULD.

NOT.

And then his feelings went all a-flutter. He melted like a pound of butter.

(Hey! I rhymed!)

_May I continue? Sorry for the humourbut it's gonna get betta.Just press that review button… pretty please? Thank you berry much._


	4. A New Fear In Hogwarts

**Of Friends, Lovers, and Secrets** **Summary**: One night, Sirius looks for James and gets a shock as well as an eye-opener into his friend's darkest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review. 

**Disclaimer**: Like the nursery rhyme:

_10, 9, 8, and 7_

_How long lasts this writing heaven?_

_6, 5, 4, 3, 2_

_How many days until they sue?_

Hmm… let's not answer that one shall we?

In the meanwhile, James and Lily finished their homework and decided to begin their patrols. They walked side by side with their hands barely touching but you'd have to be a troll not to see the apparent chemistry between the two. With every shared smile, James and Lily felt a comfortable space that their words couldn't seem to describe but it just felt right as well as whole. If only Sirius could see them in these private moments, then he would realize that he could no longer be selfish and that he must share his friend with the world. No matter how much it pained him. On these patrols instead of trying to find a better definition of what they had, James and Lily would speak of their pasts before Hogwarts. James recounted to Lily the years of being an only child. With both parents in the Ministry of Magic, they loved him truly but were always so busy. This is why, James had inferred, that he was so troublesome and mischievous, just to see if his parents would actually notice. Lily shared with James her fears of becoming her family's outcast, though her parents loved her, they would never understand the person she was destined to become or the fact that they would never really have any true part in it. And as for her older sister, Lily knew that her sister despised her beyond belief for the gifts that she was given and Lily truly wished that things between them were better but Petunia never invited her to the wedding nor to her baby shower and was now expecting her first child in a few weeks. At this point Lily began to cry in the shadowy corridor and James offered open arms as a source of comfort. When she was quite finished and merely held on to him for the warmth he offered, with gentle hands he cupped her face and gave her the softest kiss he could offer in such an emotional time. With that kiss, those green eyes he loved to adore lighted and softened with such tenderness that James knew finally that Lily's feelings for him were strong.

Meanwhile, Remus was pissed that his mate would use that sad puppy trick, knowing Remus' weakness for sad faces. But unfortunately he just agreed to get himself involved in another one of Padfoot's hare-brained schemes. Dammit! He hated when this mess happened.

"Alright, Padfoot. What are we going to do?" Remus asked in a sullen tone.

"YAY! So you'll help me Moony? You and Peter?"

"Yeah sure, what are best mates for?" Remus continued in the same monotonous way.

"Alright then. First we must give ourselves a name… hmm… let's see," Sirius pondered deeply, which was BIG for him. (Hell, the whole fact that he's an evil mastermind in this fic, is BIG for him).

"What about Jamesy's Angels?" Peter asked.

"I like that Wormtail but how about the Heart Breakers?" Sirius suggested.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"What great ideas do YOU have then, Moony?" Sirius asked quite exasperated.

"I was thinking Prongs' Defenders. What do YOU think Padfoot?" Remus replied in a superior tone.

"I think that'll do just fine," Peter interjected feeling as though his voice needed to be heard.

"Now, as for my plan. I propose that our incentive is to show James the cruel wench that Lily really is. We'll go about this by-"

"But I like Lily," Remus interrupted.

"I don't care Moony, you've already agreed to help me so that's that," Sirius said in a wearying tone, "as I was saying, we're going to unleash the real Lily by playing practical jokes on her and making her think James is the one behind them, then we'll make her think Kingston wants to make up again because the whole bloody school knows Lily's still absolutely wild about him. She was going to practically murder Amelia Bones when she was flirting with Kingston on the Quidditch field."

"Wow Sirius, it looks like you've thought about this quite a bit," Remus said in an awed tone after Sirius finished his little speech, "I have to admit, though I don't agree with the methods… it's still a first-rate plan."

"Good," said Sirius happy that the two hours he spent on practicing his pitch even made Remus revere him, if only for a moment.

Knowing their places in this plot would be essential for its success, Sirius explained to the two pairs of wide eyes. As the three boys whispered above their parchment in the common room, the glow from the fireplace gave their keen faces a more sinister look, giving them the appearance as that of little demons. They all shared one thought though; Evans should be afraid, very afraid…

_Hahahahahaha! I love the way I finished this! It seems so deliciously evil! Alright now, I've composed myself and am now waiting for some reviews. Come on now, don't be shy… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Friends, Lovers, and Secrets**

**Summary**: One night, Sirius goes looking for James and gets an eye opener into his friend's biggest secret ever. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I'm the rich lady who owns Harry Potter and the whole lot! Yeah that's me! Up in my padded room with the straightjacket on. I'm not crazy, just a little confused… hey look! Ooey, gooey, cheesecake!

The next morning, Prong's Defenders jumped into action. They got up frightfully early in the morning and before they made their move, they ensured James' uninterrupted sleep by placing a silencing charm all around him from the room they shared all the way to the corridor. When they reached the Head Girl's quarters, they read the unlocking charm and stealthily shuffled in, Padfoot first, then Moony, and then Wormtail. While Peter acted as a lookout over the still sleeping Lily Evans, Moony and Padfoot had work to do. First, they replaced Evans' apple scented shampoo with a bottle of Sickening Sludge. Moony transfigured it so that it could look exactly its predecessor.

"Oooh… now that we're actually doing this, it doesn't feel too good to be messing with Lily and James' relationship like this," Remus began in an unsure tone.

"Look on the bright side Moons, this is my plan and I'm the one responsible for this little endeavor. So you're not in any trouble mate," Sirius replied in happy tones.

"Oy! You're right Paddy… so if James comes lookin' to kill, you'll be his number one bloke," Remus replied relieved.

"That's right; now help me fill her mouthwash with some pond scum…" Sirius finished.

The boys substituted all of Lily's sweet smelling things with vile substances that even Filch would turn away from in disgust, and after they were finished, they all filed out one after another quietly as they came and went to breakfast.

Meanwhile James was waking from the best dreams he ever had. Now that Lily was in his life, things seemed so much clearer for Prongs. It was as though all his priorities were clear cut and simply laid out just by the mere presence of Lily's love and affection for him and his for her. (Author's Note: Yes, I know it's quite lovey-dovey but it's better than them quoting Shakespeare to one another…) He did miss Sirius though, since that argument in the Great Hall the two had been ignoring one other and had barely even seen each other in that time. After James showered and dressed, he decided to walk Lily to the Great Hall and hopefully catch up on last night's activities. As he walked with a smile on his face, a song in his heart, and a wet dream on his mind, (Author's Note: If anyone recognizes that line they receive a prize!) James could only imagine the pleasant things that could take place today with Lily by his side. These imaginings were short-lived however when James hear a blood-curdling scream, coming from the direction of what appeared to be the Head Girl's quarters. James took to his heels to find out what was wrong…

Sirius, Moony, and Peter heard that scream too when they were coming from breakfast wondering where their victim and her boy toy was.

"Oooh, it sounds like Lilykins has finally come upon our little surprise in the bathroom," Sirius said with much glee in his coarse voice.

"I'm not sure that this was the best idea guys," Peter said in a little voice, "what if James finds out it was us? Then he really won't talk to us."

"Hmm, Wormtail may have a point," Remus started.

"Ahh, you guys worry too much. We're doing all of this for Jamesy's own good; come on, let's go see what damage we've caused," Sirius replied to their statements of worry.

When James arrived at Lily's door, he wrenched it open and hurried inside but he was not prepared to see the picture he came upon. There was Lily crying in front of the mirror with boils beginning to pop out all over her lily-white flesh. It was almost too horrifying to watch but James stood there transfixed by the sight.

"Oh Lily, what happened?" James asked in a trembled voice, "Are you hurt?"

"JAMES! JUST LEAVE!" an anguished Lily shouted from the mirror.

Slowly, James backed away and left the room without so much of a whispered good-bye. Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched what unfolded behind a curtain with Sirius collapsing in a silent fit of giggles.

_So sorry this chappie's short folks but ya'll ain't givin' a sistah the love! Come on, review please? You know ya wanna… _


End file.
